Recently, with an increasing tendency of electronic devices toward miniaturization, high functionalization, and capacity enlargement, a demand for high density and highly integrated semiconductor packages has been rapidly increasing, and thus the size of semiconductor chips increasingly becomes large, and in terms of the improvement in the degree of integration, a stack packaging method of stacking chips in multi-stages is being increasingly used.
Depending on the use of the multi-stage semiconductor stack package, the thickness of the chip becomes thinner and the degree of integration of the circuit becomes higher. However, the modulus of the chip itself is lowered, causing problems in the manufacturing process and the reliability of the final product.
In order to solve these problems, attempts have been made to strengthen the physical properties of the adhesive used in the semiconductor packaging process.
In addition, as a semiconductor chip has recently become thinner, there is a problem in that the chip is damaged in the existing blade cutting process thus lowering a yield, and in order to overcome this, a preparation process of firstly cutting a semiconductor chip with a blade and then polishing it has been suggested.
An adhesive is not cut in such preparation process. That is, the adhesive is cut using a laser and then cut through an expanding process of the base film at a low temperature.
Further, recently, in order to protect the circuit on the chip, a process of cutting the adhesive through the low temperature expansion process and the heat shrinking process is applied without using a laser.
However, conventional adhesives have low ductility and thus are not easily cut at room temperature, and also when allowed to stand at room temperature after being cut, re-adhesion occurs due to the low ductility, consequently lowering the production yield of semiconductor chips.